


Right was wrong

by Anxiousa



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiousa/pseuds/Anxiousa
Summary: Magnum find himself in a bad situation ...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Listen

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt, be kind but don't hesitated to criticize, I need to improve my English ;)

Everything was so dark and cold.

“Mister Magnum” called a tiny voice.

What happened? Who was calling him?  
Trying to move he felt suddenly ill and realized all his body was hurting.

“Don’t move mister” ordered the tiny voice.

He lay on a bed or something like it, he wasn’t sure …  
His mouth tasted of blood, not good.  
He had been seriously beaten and most likely drugged, which was not good either, but the worst thing seemed to be his blindness, so as to remedy to it he moved carefully his hand to his eyes. At that moment, he realized that there was a wet thing on his eyes.

“Don’t do that” ordered again the tiny voice.

Small hands came on his hands, stopping his movement.  
So, it was a kid who was currently taking care of him. And judging by the shiver he felt at the contact he could add feverish to his list…

What was the last thing he remembered?

****

He was working on that case with Higgins, a man’s escape, Mr. Right. The wife and daughter didn’t ask them to find him, they asked to clear his name, well, the mother at least. Katsumoto had shown them the report: the victim had been stabbed three times into the abdomen, a very suffering death.

****

He struggled, his head seems to be filled with lead, he focused more.

****  
“My husband would never killed anyone” had sworn the desperate wife, taking Magnum’s hands.  
He remembered Higgins being suspicious, because as she had said “The wife seemed to desperate like she was acting and the daughter keep looking at her phone non concerned at all”.  
But Magnum had let them the benefit of the doubt because when facing a difficult situation some people react strangely “Why would they hired the best PI if they had something to hide” He had even joked. Higgins had rolled her eyes, as usual “Maybe they see you as a crappy one”.

****

The kid gave him some water with something like a spoon, distracting his mind.

“Please mister, try to drink and to stay awake, your eyes were stuck with blood and dirt when we found you so I made a wet poultice to fix it that’s why you can’t see a thing, but don’t worry it will be fine” Explained the tiny voice of the kid.

Magnum took the small content and tried to swallow it even if his throat was burning.  
He wanted to speak to the kid, who seemed to know him but who was not currently in any of his memories. But again, his memories were fuzzy.  
Wait! The kid has just said that they found him, meaning there was at least one other person knowing his condition…

“Higgi..” Attempted his broken voice, followed by him having a heavy coughing fit.

He heard the kid moved away quickly, making the floor squeak, then some noises, ripped materials, flowing water...  
So Higgins didn't seem to be in there, with them. Maybe she was gone looking for help? Though, something in his guts told him that wasn’t the case, as if he could recall an emotion attached to a forgotten moment …

Higgins was in trouble, he didn’t know how or why, but he knew it.

Was it linked to the last case he remembered? “Think Thomas” he mentally ordered himself.

****

The wife and daughter refused to say where the husband/dad was hiding even when they had some info indicating that Mr. Right could be in serious danger, Magnum started to believe Higgins’ suspicion.  
But then, the wife and daughter also vanished.

****

Eventually, the kid came back, cleaning Magnum’s mouth with an improvised sponge. The little hands were shaky, but careful. “There will be a doctor and all in no time, try to hold on Mr. Magnum” he tried to appease.  
But the PI knew better, and, if his eyes hadn’t been covered some tears would be coming out.  
This kid was not the best liar and was clearly afraid, and the white knight was unable to help...


	2. Blurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no criticism for the first one, I hope the second is also correctly written, because I've done it all by myself ;)  
> However, if someone somewhere feels like reading over other people's works, I could use some help, maybe ? you tell me

The sun was coming down on Robin’s nest , Magnum was lying on the sofa with a fresh beer.  
Form his place he could see Higgins absorbed, on her computer.  
She didn’t even touch her own beer, he tough.  
He was going to say something when she took a ship and looked at him, smiling, as if she knew what he wanted to say. So instead of speaking he smiled back, and drank with her.  
This moments when they were together, peaceful, were so relaxing...  
It felt good. 

Suddenly, a strong blast of wind found is way in , making the PI shiver.  
Looking at his partner, he saw her still concentrated on her computer, imperturbable.

Searching for the source of the sudden coldness, he looked around then decided to stand up for more investigations… Except he couldn’t , it was like an imaginary force was pining him on this damn sofa.

Everything darken with such haste…  
The sun had totally disappeared with no stars nor moon to replace it.  
The ocean grew rough, its waves crashing on the beach raucously.

Someone was coming, he couldn’t see his face but he saw him moving closer to Higgins.  
He called his partner, but she had her headphone now, and she, apparently, couldn’t ear him because she continued to type on her keyboard as if nothing was happening.  
He was now yelling at her, still with no results...  
He tried again to free himself to get to her, but it was useless and the no-face man was now just behind her…

Watching his dear partner dying was unbearable, so he closed his eyes and continued to scream unable to stop.

In the midst of all this, he sensed a hand on one of his arm.  
Then he perceived a feeble voice saying his name. I wanted to listen to it, because it felt like a helping hand…  
He had to grab the hand !

**

“Thomas, bro, you’re safe, you’re not alone, come on open your eyes” said the familiar voice.

The PI obeyed, gripping the friendly hand, not sure about what and who he was gonna see.  
Despite his fear he let his eyes captured the light around.  
He was so relieved to see Rick’s face with his encouraging smile that he had almost forgotten the nightmare that he just escaped.  
He could see that he was intubated, which made him more alert to his environment.  
A lot of equipments were beeping, there was a nurse just near the door patiently waiting.  
Three chair were indicating that Rick had not be the only one to keep an eye on him.  
Checking one of container link to him, he was surprised to see Russian on it.

His friend noticed his look, understanding him he answered:

“Yes , we are in Russia, but you don’t have to worry”

Magnum continued to fix him with his questioning look.  
“ it’s a long story and doctors said we needed to explain it to you slowly because your brain is sill recovering from drugs” explained Rick.

That’s why his mind was so blurry, he had been drugged.  
Magnum has not idea how he ended in this cold country, it was really far away from Hawaï.  
The sun, the beautiful ocean, Robin’s nest, Higgins …  
Maybe that’s why he had been bad dreaming about it, because he missed it… Speaking of it, where was his partner ? He started to freaked out, and eared the beeping accelerate…  
He saw the nurse starting to move to him, a syringe in hand, but Rick stopped her and took both of Magnum’s hand. 

“I know you want me to tell you everything, and I will, but for now just relax, doctor said they were going to take off this thing as soon as you’d be conscious AND stable” said Rick pointing the tube.

Magnum tried to calm himself, but his friend didn’t answer to his mental question, where was his partner, why it wasn’t HER waiting for him to wake up?  
Maybe she was just gone to grab something to eat, some other persons had been here, chairs were proof…  
But now he was awake, and he didn’t see Rick calling anyone, or texting, something was off.  
His reflections didn’t eased the machine which wasn’t good.

“You wont be able to ask me about it if Ana over there uses her needle on you” Warned his friend.

Magnum could see that Orville was hiding something, he was tensed, he knew the man and the man knew him, so, he ,maybe, wasn’t that safe...


	3. Where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not to poorly written ;)

To run, Magnum had to run.  
Where he was going ?  
He had no idea, but he had to escape this place.  
Where he was ?  
On that too he had no clue. Just a few minute ago someone had unlock the door and told him to leave this area in a hurry, that’s why he kept running.  
It was bleak so he had to feel the wall to find his way out. He had been tortured and drugged, so he wasn’t sure of anything except what his savior had said.

“ Your name his Thomas Sullivan Magnum, you are a former Navy SEAL turned private investigator, you’re strong, and I’m really sorry for coming so late”

Whit the injection a strong product by his ‘friend’ he had found the strength to stand, and had prudently followed until an alarm went on. Then the savior had turned back and had instructed him to continue.

“No matter what, you keep going” he remembered the firm tone.

So he concentrated on moving along the freezing wall. He wasn’t really running but all his energy was into it.

The stressful sound finally stopped, replaced by a frightening silence. 

After a few minute of his own noises, he felt the need to stop to listen more carefully. He wished that the person responsible of his break out would come back because he didn’t want to be alone and he also felt really weak. But all he was earing was his too quick heartbeat along with his irregular breathing.  
He shouldn’t have interrupted his progression... It was so hard to find that strong man he was supposed to be when all he wanted was to lie down and wait for his ending.  
What was the point ?  
Why was it was so important to survive when dying seemed so peaceful ?

Because your not a quitter ! Answered his more clear mind. You can, and you need to, reach the end of this so long corridor !  
If you must die, you will while trying not to !

When he finally touch the probably exit door a tremendous explosion prevented him from a sad discovery. The door had been locked, and all his body came crashing on it. 

He had a last though about his savior before loosing it, did the person had time to avoid this deadly blow ?

He regained consciousness, god know how, to feel an icy air all around. His legs refused to cooperate so he crawled through what was left of the door to end up freezing on ice, literally…  
He rested his head on the cold surface and sadly smiled, he made it, now he could have a big break.

**

He wasn’t cold anymore, was he dead ?  
No, he could feel his heartbeat… Good… And some machine echoed it… Good?  
Opening his eyes, he remembered the hospital room where he had woken up before.  
His brain needed to assess facts, but the chronology was unclear… It was like someone had taken a spoon to mix and remove some part of his memories.  
Still, he was able to state that Rick had been there the first time, that he had confirmed their strange location (somewhere in Russia ?!) and his brain’s damage.  
He also knew that his friend had some kind of bad news or secret to tell, and it was probably linked to Higgy, he could tell. If everything had been okay, she would have been there. She cared for him as much as he cared for her and it was a lot. They both had knew this but they’d came to value too much their friendship to even try to explore something else. So yes, Juliet not being at his bedside was frightening. 

“Rick” Called his husky voice. It felt like someone else was speaking, like an old dying man…  
He tried to clear his throat but it was too painful.

“Easy bro” Comforted Rick who had jumped out his chair as soon as he had eared Magnum calling.  
He offered him a glass of fresh watter.  
It wasn’t pleasant to swallow the too fresh liquid, but it was manageable and necessary.

Looking up at his friend, Magnum thanked him with a ‘more like him’ voice. He could see the worry in the eyes of his so long friend so he add a “I’m fine” to his line.

“Thomas, you had been ‘sleeping’ for quite some times” explained the still worried friend.  
He went to grab his chair to put it just next to Magnum’s bed and put the glass on the bedside table.

“You don’t seem older than the last time I .. hurmf .. saw you” Attempted to joke the patient.

A grin appeared on Rick’s face.  
“You’re right, we have some really good surgeon now, unnoticeable” He bantered , caressing his face with a false smirk.

Humor was good to smooth a grave situation. They always had done it, back in the day.  
Back in the day when he was Navy… That’s were he had met Rick… Always having his back.  
He remembered him, and TC, and also Nuzo.  
Nuzo had saved his life, he was the most capable of their unit.  
For just a few second Magnum forgot that this so capable friend was dead, but his brain was recovering and a lot of old memories came back rushing into his head.  
He had not been able to save him, to repay him.  
And now he was afraid to ask about Higgins, because he wasn’t sure he could face it if she was gone too.

The arrival of a doctor stopped the reunion. Rick made a well known sign to Magnum meaning ‘let me do the talk and agree with me’, and he whispered “I’m sorry”.  
So, yeh, Magnum was right, there was a secret here and that was why his friend apologized. Or maybe he had forgotten too much ?

“Mr Right, I see that you finally came back” congratulated the men in the white coat.  
His accent was not that bad but if Magnum hadn’t had realized before that they were in Russia, it would have been now – unless some Russian doctor decided to practice in Hawai.

Did Rick passed off him as some relative or what?  
Not being called by his name wasn’t that weired, he just wanted to cut this conversation short.  
This Russian doctor didn’t seemed like an enemy but Rick was trying to hide some stress.  
Did Rick knew this Russian doctor ? They, maybe, had looked to each other like would do old acquaintance. It was possible, his friend was famous for always knowing someone wherever he was.

“I must say that I’m quite surprised with your quick recovery” added the doctor. 

Didn’t Rick had said that he was out for quite some time ?  
Magnum glanced at him for questions, but it had to wait. The doctor approached him, stethoscope in hand. 

“Robert” Cut Rick “I was hoping we could do the check up and memory test with nurse Antakov if that’s ok with you”.

‘Robert’ stood still, his pale face showing nothing. He was studding the other man standing in front of him. Magnum took the opportunity to look at him more closely. Did he had met him before ? Something in his feature seemed familiar.

“I’ll come back in 2” Eventually answer the doctor “unfortunately nurse Antakov is indisposed right now but I’ll see what I can do”. His voice was so neutral, almost like a machine, impossible to read for the PI – especially with this accent.

Before leaving the room, he handed to Richard – who was accompanying him to the door - some file and added “starting to check his memory now would be better, he’ll be less confused with you anyway”. He, then, turned to addressed his patient “If you’re in any pain don’t forget to ring, we’ve got plenty of nurses here”.  
Did he tired a joke ? Though Magnum, seeing some almost smile on the Russian lips. But he didn't had more time to analyzed it, the doctor had left them.  
Rick was toying with the file, avoiding the questioning look of his PI friend. That made the said PI realized something. Rick's nervousness hadn’t been caused by the sudden appearance of Doctor Robert – by the way, what was his last name? Robert was obviously his first name – so it was the telling bad news to Magnum that made Rick sweating ?  
Wanting to test his theory and needing answers Magnum decided to not beat around the bush.

“Where’s Juliette ? ” He looked directly into his friend’s eyes. “You have to tell me the truth” His tone was firm.

Something made the time go slower... Rick moved to him, not sitting this time, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
Thomas took a deep breath a the same time as his friend.

“We kinda hoped that you could give us some clues” confessed Richard.


	4. How Orville Wilbur Richard Wright ended up in Russia… part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part , as the title says, happened before.  
> As always, don't hesitated to criticize ;)  
> And I hope it's understandable.

Rick was about to close his bar when his phone rang. It was Higgy and at this hour it meant Magnum and her were having trouble.

“What do you need ?” He asked, taking the lead.

“Can you be at Upolu airport in less than twenty minutes? ” There was worried in her tone. She was breathless and probably running judging by the background sounds.  
He wanted to ask for more infos, but it was clearly an emergency and as a former spy, Juliet would tell him what he needed to know. He started heading toward his car, hoping that TC would be operational. 

“With TC’s help that should be possible” He replied, while starting his vehicle.

“TC didn’t answer, I also tried Katsumoto but ...” Began Higgins, before some gunfire masked her voice. Then he eared an impact followed by a clear “Damn it”.. She must have dropped her phone.  
He hesitated on whatever to stay on the line or not, he could try to call TC and Katsumoto too.  
Since he was already on his way to Island Hoppers he preferred to wait for more infos. He sent a text to TC, Katsumoto and Shamy too, they would need help, for sure.  
Juliet would get back to her phone soon, she probably wasn’t armed and was hiding.  
The gunfires ceased, but nothing… He put loudspeaker to extreme volume to be sure not to miss anything... Someone was tramping around and then grabbed the phone.

“Tell your lady friend she’ll never find him” Splat some Russian dude.  
Rick didn’t answer, he was trying to convinced himself that Higgy was alright. When some cracking noise followed by a “Suka”indicated him that she wasn’t down.  
Orville figured out that she managed to hurt the guy badly, he recognized the particular breathing that he had eared to much when he was a soldier… He focused more on the road, better to be careful with all that fuss...

“Tell me were he is and I might not let you bleed to death” He eared Juliet threatened. Her tone was icy and determined, it made Rick almost scared. If he didn’t knew her that much he would have thought that she was going to let the man died anyway.  
He hold his breath, waiting for an answer… The man finally said something in Russian, but Rick just had notion in Russian so it was not really enlightening.  
A creepy sound of breaking bones made him rethink about Higgy’s behavior...

“Still there?” She breathed out. She was on the move, again, and possibly injured.

“You’re okay Jules ? Worried Orville. 

“Fine, don’t worry” Like Magnum, she always minimized.

“Who’s trying to kill you ?” 

His question remained unanswered.

“Magnum is in much more trouble that I am ...” She gasped. “ The plain is going to take of soon, I have to be in, I’m sure they…” Some interferences prevented him form earing it all.

“Jules I can’t ear you !” Of course Juliet’s phone was damaged...  
“... I’m not sure we’ll be out before the departure, I’ll sent you it’s registration” The line was pretty bad now, he had to be attentive.

“And don’t come without weapons” She warned him.

“I’m at TC’s place, we’ll grab all we have” He explained to nobody, since communication was already lost.

TC should be here in any minutes, Shammy had just sent a text. He quickly parked still glancing to his phone, waiting for Juliet’s message.

In what complicated story they had embarked again…  
He knew about their last case, they couldn’t solve it because of their clients disappearance. Kastumoto had warned them, they needed to let this go, but they both probably didn’t listen… 

But last night Magnum had been whining about an argument with his partner. Since he didn’t exactly explained why, Rick had supposed it was one of their regular dispute… Juliet was an intelligent woman and she would, often, shut down TM, which was a good thing because the man needed it.  
In fact, they argued so often that he didn’t really had listen to his friend. In the end Magnum had left saying Higgy was too stubborn, on what Rick had answered that they both were.  
He should have questioned his friend more though, they’d probably argued about the case, it was not only personal, as he thought.  
TC’s car arrived, stopping his reflections. 

“What’s wrong with Magnum ?” Asked Shammy, while TC unloaded the truck.

“If I knew… Higgy didn’t had much time to explain she was quite busy.. looking for Thomas” Deplored Rick.

Shammy went to check the engine, they had not time to loose. TC followed with half of their equipment, leaving Rick with the other half. 

“Wow, TC, I didn’t asked you to rob some guns store” He exclaimed when seeing the amount of weapons.

“What kind of people they pissed off this time ?” Inquire TC, raising an eyebrow.

“Russian, from what I was able to ear” Informed Orville.

“Sounds great!” commented Shammy.

“Afraid of Russian?” Joked TC.

“With that arsenal, I think we’re good” responded the mechanic.

Rick finished loading the chopper, while TC was helping their friend to get into.  
They all made eyes contact before the take off, some habit from Navy they all had.

**

They arrived just in time to see a plane surrounded by HPD,meaning Katsumoto had beaten them.  
Rick never received any text from Higgy… How did they found the right plane ? 

The occupants did not surrendered easily, and the boys did used their guns… They had strong opponent, very well armed. Three police officer were shot which made Katsumoto more accurate. Two gunman dropped dead, a bullet hole in the head. 

“Did Higgins informed you that it was this plane ?” Asked Rick to the detective when the shootings stopped.

“I just had a strange voice mail message, I supposed they didn’t listen to me and went to this meeting… I asked to track down their phone, which led me here” Explained Katsumoto before taking down another man. 

“What meeting ?” Rick cursed himself again, Magnum probably told him about it the other night, damned ! He could imagine it, Higgy attempting to prevent this ‘meeting’ and arguing with Thomas about safety…

Finally the rest of crooks decided that their life was more precious than a plane, whatever things were in it.

Rick was skeptical about this phone tracking… If Higgy’s phone was traceable, it meant it wasn’t broken. So, why didn’t she sent the text that she was supposed to?

A really good search reveled that neither Magnum nor Higgy were inside the plane, just the phone…

**

Orville was very upset. Where were they ? Juliet had assured him she was going in a plane, and there was no trace of her in this one, except her phone…  
He was waiting for Gordon to finish interrogating the suspect, maybe they’ll give something to work on.  
TC and Shammy had volunteered to go to Robin’s estate to explain the situation to Kumu, and also to retrieve Juliet’s laptop. They hoped to find clues in it...  
When his phone indicated him an unknown correspondent, he though it could be Magnum, or Higgy, so he took it, full of hope.

“Rick, are you alone ?” Questioned the interlocutor.

“Jin ?!” When did he gave him his phone number? 

“Don’t say my name, what if they’re listening?” That man was something ...

“Who ?” Yes, who would be interested in their conversation ? 

“You know..” No he did not ! And this was starting to get on his nerves.

“I’m busy right now, and I don’t have Magnum ‘s patience, who is missing by the way, with Higgy too, so what do you want Jin?”  
Off course when Magnum and Higgins were indisposed he was supposed to help Jin...

“I know about Magnum and Higgy, that’s why I’m calling” He explained.

“You know where they are ?” It would be surprising if Jin knew more than them, but...

“Well, not exactly, but Juliet contacted me” It was probably about the plane...

“What did she sent you?” Maybe it was the plane register, that could be useful to determine if they stopped the right plane.

“I can’t tell you on the phone” He tried to be firm but seemed a bite scared.

“Seriously ?!” What was his problem ?

“We can meet at your bar?” Attempted Jin. 

“Come to the station I’m sure the police will be interested” Offered the bar’s owner. He was stressed, and Jin was not the most relaxing person.

“She said no police” Juliet saying ‘no police’ ?! That was weird ..

“So she called you ?” Rick was becoming very impatient. 

“No she sent me a text” This conversation lacked of clarity...

“Okay then send it to me” Rick needed to check this, Jin was not that bad, there still could be some good infos in it.

“I can’t, the phone is a little broken” This guy was really annoying sometimes … 

“Okay, 10 minutes at my bar” Capitulated Orville “..and no free beers” He added to make a point.

“I’m not Magnum, I’ll come with cash” Promised Jin before hanging up.

Rick informed TC and Shammy about Jin, told them to get to La Marina as soon as possible. 

**  
Suka mean ‘Bitch’ in Russian


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few of Magnum/Rick before How Orville Wilbur Richard Wright ended up in Russia part 2   
> As always if feel like giving me some feedback ;)

“We kinda hoped that you could give us some clues” confessed Richard.

So a man with memory loss was supposed to give some clues ? Thomas sat down in his bed and put his hands on his temples. He needed to regain all of his memories, especially the one where his partner was...   
But the only thing that came to his mind was that horrible nightmare he had. It couldn’t be some kind of real thing that had happened, no? 

“What about doing this memory test while I tell you everything we know for sure ?” Suggested Orville.   
He waved the papers to capture Magnum’s attention. He didn’t like the lack of feedback from his friend, but he understood it. For someone who normally remembered thing remarkably well it had to be truly hard to face this situation. He knew his friend’s mind, and he also knew his big heart… That’s why he was so nervous about Higgy’s disappearance. She’d became close friend to Magnum, probably the closest one now.  
In fact, without her, Thomas might have not even survived this… But it was something he should keep to himself, for now. His friend was probably already blaming himself, it would do no good to add a ‘she had risked everything to get you back’.

“Did Juliette had disappeared here, in Russia?” Asked a disturbed Magnum. 

“Last time she contacted us she was here” Explained Rick.

“So we came together?” Questioned the PI. 

“Not exactly but kind of.. Now it’s your turn to answer questions” Rick sat down, paper on his lap.  
He knew his friend already took a look at it.

“The last thing I remember ?” Said Magnum half questioning his friend, half questioning himself.

“Yes” Confirmed Orville.

“I am not sure… You were there when I woke up, and there was this nurse Ana who wanted me to calm down ?” He wanted to remembered before that so badly … He tried to hide his distress, not wanting to worry his friend.

“Well that’s right, but what is you’re last Hawai’s memory ?”   
And again that awful nightmare came back to his mind. He knew that was his subconscious trying to tell him something but he wasn’t sure of what.

“I remember the missing client, everyone vanished ...”  
He tried to recreate the last conversation he had with Juliet but it kept melting with other memories, and it was really annoying.

“Great , that was just a few days before your ‘departure’” Encouraged Rick.  
So all of this was indeed linked to the last case he remember, and judging by his friend’s reaction his memories of the cold country weren’t supposed to be clear.   
Rick said that he and Juliet kind of came together and his conclusion was that he probably was send here against his will and his trusted partner followed, or could it be him following Juliet ? They were in Russia after all, and as a spy who infiltrate Russian’s secret service Higgy certainly knew people here …


End file.
